Nothing To Offer
by Speedy Speck
Summary: One-Shot. Yuffie contemplates her future. This isn't really a good summery...can't think how to describe it so just read it! Slight Yuffie/Vincent. R&R Pretty Please :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I would like it to! I own no character's, place's etc etc so please don't sue me! I'm to nice a person :)

Author's Notes: Ok this is my first fanfic...it's a oneshot...doesn't mean i won't consider writing more... I started it last night and finished this morning, so it may not be the greatest piece of writing ever, but I have to start somewhere! I like loads of different pairings, and to be honest I was never really a fan of Yuffie/Vincent pairings until I read loads of fanfics with them in, and it made me really want to write one!! It's a little angsty and to be honest I don't think it's even close to good writing but I wanted to write something short just to see what people thought! So PLEASE review!!!!!!! It would make me very very happy! And so would requests :D Anyways i've rambled enough! Hope you enjoy!

_''Buuzzzzzzz''_ the flies wings vibrated rapidly as it searched fruitlessly for some way to pass through one of the windows of Tifa Lockheart's bar 7th Heaven. Yuffie sat by the window, her head resting on her crossed arms, her eyes not really focusing on anything, but her thoughts weighting on something she desperately wanted with all her heart. She had never been one to show her true feelings, she knew everyone just viewed her as 'the happy, over excitable, amazingly annoying kid' and although she agreed she has most of those things, she was also kind, loving, and longed to have someone to truly understand and love her for exactly who she was.

Behind her she could hear Tifa cleaning the bar. ''_I should probably go and help'' _She mumbled quietly to herself. She slowly got up and as she turned around and made her way towards Tifa she plastered a fake smile onto her face knowing that Tifa would only worry if she looked upset.

_''Hey you, I thought you had fallen asleep, you were so quiet!'' _Tifa said smiling sweetly at Yuffie.

_''Nah...Just thinking! Would you like some help!? You look pretty beat...'' _Yuffie started collecting empty glasses from the table next to her.

_''Thanks Yuffie, I've been on my feet for about six hours. Can I leave you here to finish up, while I go put my feet up for a bit?'' _Tifa looked at the young ninja with begging eyes.

_''Yeah sure! You've been working hard all day, you deserve a little rest!'' _Yuffie was quite tired herself and hadn't really expected Tifa to leave her to do all the work but she couldn't say no.

As Tifa walked up the stairs to the flat above the bar Yuffie sighed. The bar was dimly lit and deathly silent, it depressed her to be left all alone. Cid and Barrett were away on some mission, she hadn't paid much attention to exactly were they were going but she did know they would be gone for quite a while. Cloud had taken Denzel and Marlene away for awhile to cheer them up after the events of the past month with the remnants and the near return of Sephiroth. She has no idea where Vincent was, has was always disappearing...it was his way. While Yuffie had decided to stay with Tifa for a while rather than returning home... her father was being...especially difficult, constantly telling her it was time she started facing up to her responsibilities and her place in the world. She understood what was expected of her, but it didn't mean she couldn't be absolutely terrified at the idea of becoming such a high figure of authority. It would mean, basically losing all of her freedom and having to deal with making massive decisions that would effect her people.

Yuffie had been so lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and it wasn't long before there was a _''SMASH''_ as a half empty beer mug came crashing to the floor of the bar. She hung her head for being so clumsy, she bent down and started to pick up the pieces of glass, hoping she hadn't disturbed Tifa...she knew the young bartender had been hard at work all day... she had to after all, Tifa needed the money and she couldn't stand the thought of losing the bar.

_''Ouch! Oh Yuffie you are an idiot'' _Yuffie hadn't been paying attention again and had managed to cut herself on one of the shards of glass. She stared at the crimson liquid running down her hand onto the floor below...it didn't hurt to much. Yuffie got up and went to the sink behind the bar and ran her hand underneath the running water, her mind wandering again. She was so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed the red clad man walk through the door and up to the bar.

_''What happened here?'' _Said a low voice, making Yuffie jump out of her skin.

_''Oh my d- What the hell do you think your doing sneaking up on people like that- you could give someone a heart attack!!'' _Yuffie had been truly surprised, it was early in the morning and the door had been locked, it had scared the crap out of her to find someone standing less than a metre away from her, for all she knew they could be some crazy drunk. It took her all of thirty seconds to calm down and actually focus on the cause of her fright. Her expression soon changed from one of horror to a broad smile. It was Vincent.

_''Oh hell Vincent!! You shouldn't be so quiet, you really scared me! But that doesn't matter, how are you?! Where have you been!?! We haven't seen you in ages, you just left without a word!! Not that you don't always do that...but still you should think about investing in a phone, so we can at least get hold of you and check you're not lying dead somewhere'' _Her rank lasted quite a while and Vincent just stared at her. He couldn't believe one person could have so much energy at such an ungodly hour. Once she had finished, Yuffie just stood looking at Vincent and it was then it dawned on him that she actually expected some kind of response!

_''Sorry...I've just been busy'' _Vincent took a step forward and sat on one of the bar stalls. _''Yuffie...why is there glass on the floor...''_

_''Oh that! I just had a bit of a 'butter finger' moment! I was clearing it up but then...'' _She showed him her hand, clearly displaying the gash on her hand. It was still bleeding quite a bit, and Yuffie could see Vincent looking at her strangely...as if...concerned.

She quickly turned away attempting to look for some kind of bandage, she smiled to herself, she liked that look he had given her...it made her feel warm...cared for. Her rummage soon ended with disappointment, Tifa obliviously didn't keep any bandages down here and Yuffie looked around at Vincent.

_''I don't suppose you have anything on you that I could use?! You know bandages...cloth....anything?! _She looked at him hopefully but he didn't reply. Instead he slowly got up and walked over to her, gently holding her hand in his. He ripped so material off one of his sleeves and started wrapping it around Yuffie's hand.

She looked up at him. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her skin, her body had frozen up as soon as he had taken hold of her wounded hand, Yuffie knew he wasn't the talkative type, but all this silence made her feel uneasy. When she saw him rip his own clothing to bandage her hand she decided to speak up.

_''Oh no! You don't have to do that...I mean I'm sure I could go upstairs and find something...'' _Her voice disappeared as her eyes met his.

_''Think nothing of it'' _Said Vincent's smooth voice as he made his way over to the little pile of shattered glass. He bent down and started cleaning it up, he didn't want her to get cut again. Wait...was this concern he was showing for the young ninja he thought to himself. He felt a strong urge to protect, and when he really thought about it, he realised he'd grown quite fond of her. Yes she may be one of the most talkative people on the planet, but he didn't mind listening...her rambles were sort of...cute.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shook his head. What was he thinking, she was small, really quite pretty, young girl, and he was a complicated, confused man, so much older than her, there was nothing he could offer her...

Yuffie had stayed rooted to the spot since he had wrapped her hand up. She was tired and the silence that Vincent's company brought didn't help...she just watched him go over to the mess she had made and as he started cleaning she felt she should really stop him, it was her mess...he shouldn't feel like it was his job to clean up after her. But for some reason, for once, she couldn't manage to say a thing...she just watched...admiring the graceful way he walked, the way his hair fell against his pale skin...the way his gaze could penetrate her so easily.

Yuffie's heart beat hard in her chest...Vincent made her feel so strange...so much like a silly little girl with a crush on a teacher. She liked him. A lot. More than she ever realised before. He was her opposite...yet maybe that's what she needed...someone just for her to pour her heart out to and actually really listen to her. She smiled to herself. What was she thinking, she was nothing more than a silly girl to his eyes, he would never see her that way. There was nothing she could offer him...


End file.
